A.L.A Base
The Anti-Lewd Army base, known as A.L.A base is of course, the HQ of the Anti Lewd Army and their many members. Builder The person responsible for the A.L.A Base map is Foxe, who has been working his fox tail off building it and adding as much as he can. Lore It's thought the A.L.A base was originally a store house that Foxe decided to modify to help out the A.L.A. Features Reception Desk In the front of the base, there is a reception desk, across from a water cooler and a vending machine. Nappa works the front desk, but usually skimps his duties and leaves it all to little LuLu. A point of interest is that the Vending Machine forces even the leader of the A.L.A to pay. Minerva has offered to fill in if Nappa or LuLu are not around. Bar Like all good clubs and bases, there is a bar located admist it's halls, where they serve wine, burbon, and whisky. Foxe is actually the bar tender, but when they're not on duty, the responsibility goes to LuLu. Dance Floor Overlooked by a DJ booth (with song options such as Savannah), is the dance floor. As one would expect, you dance on it. This seems to be Nez's most favorite spot. Private Lounge The Private Lounge is on the second floor, near Zentreya's own office (subject to change.). It features a large couch and a TV screen. It can be used by the lower ranking staff and soldiers as a break room. THAT room THAT room is a room featuring artwork of Zentreya's closest friends. It features a large fluffy couch, a TV scrolling through images of her many friends, and two paintings. One of them is Joey Bagels with Rad and MaTSix posing with him, but the two's faces have been crossed out with paint (possibly blood) and Zentreya had plastered herself over it. The second image is just all of Zentreya's Out of Character friends in the ''Chibi ''art style. Zentreya's Office Located on the second floor, is Zentreya's personal office. Usually handled by LuLu as the desk attendant, the office features a small meeting table, a desk, a TV screen, a large poster of Zentreya, and will soon be hosting a bed for the as of recent, emotionally drained Red Devil. Zentreya's office has been updated as of recent, now housing handcuffs on her meeting table, a blood splatter on the floor near her potted plant, and a small Foxe figurine on the desk. A plaque dedicated to some space pirate weirdo is now in the Office as well, and to it's right, is a small private quarters where Zentreya can now rest when she's stuck at work for hours. It features two paintings of her, a bed (that can fit two people), a dresser and a side table with a lamp. Nez herself confirmed that Zentreya's bed is bouncy. Treasury Deep in the depths of the base is a room filled to the brim with solid gold bars. This is Punished Yang/Gilgamesh's room. Until he gets a door put into the place to lead to a private quarters for himself, he sleeps on the stack of gold. As with the front lobby, there's a reception desk. Again, no one knows who attends to the desk work and filing, sometimes either Yang or LuLu will take the role. Housed with in the vaults of the treasurey is a large statue of one Crash Bandicoot. Made of solid gold. Gilgamesh's Office Located in the Treasury is an office devoted to Gilgamesh. In it is a solid gold everything. Unlike the Zentreya office and the private lounge, Gilgamesh's office is directly connected to the treasury. (so people can hear him laugh.) Foxe Den Foxe actually has her own private den in the base, covered in pictures of herself and her close friends. She uses this to sleep. Twister Room To get her soldiers more relaxed, and showing she's not all about business, Zentreya had a small room converted into a Twister room. (This is actually an in joke with the A.L.A, as Nagzz promised to play Twister with Zentreya at one point.) It features images of Crumbster, XerTmet and other close friends of the A.L.A. Fun note: Rad was actually one of the first people to test the Twister board. Meeting Lounge: Located on the second floor is a Meeting Lounge, where a table can fit six members of the A.L.A. It also features a writing pens (for Zentreya and anyone else who is mute.) The Pens have been giving Foxe a bit of trouble, but he plans to 'angerly DM the devs' to fix it. Bathrooms As with all good bases and night clubs, there are two bathrooms, equal size and equal capacity. Gallery The Gallery is just a small corner of the base dedicated to friends and family of the A.L.A. LuLu's Vandalism During the huge crossover RP, at some point, LuLu took it upon herself to graffiti the entire base in her preparation to take over the A.L.A by any means necessary. The 'take over' only lasted a good three days. Ver 2.0 The original base has been demolished and revamped by Foxe. It's re-building was due to Gilgamesh's room causing it to crash. Archives The Archives is directly to the left of entering the new base. This features several dozen book shelves, a couch, and a tv. There is also a stairway to the upper floors. Treasurey 2.0 The Treasurey was remade, and is now on the second floor. The Bunks There's a massive room of bunk beds for the many soldiers. Sad News The A.L.A Base is temporarily out of commission until further notice. Trivia *Foxe did a damn good job with the base. *As of May 31st, the map has been made public, so you too, can explore it. *It has been compared to the old ''Kong Studios ''flash game of the Gorillaz band. *The main color scheme of the base is of course, Black and Red, Zentreya's personal favorite colors. *A plaque thanking everyone who tossed ideas into the ring was put up near the Reception Desk, as well as thanking the various artist, who's pictures now line all the walls. (Mostly of Zentreya.) *Poor, poor overworked LuLu. *It was joked that Lamango, the Wiki Editor, will get a special plaque installed in the base, as he died not once, but three times writing the Crossover Chronicle page that same night. *An armory is said to be in the works. Also, a 'fungeon' was suggested by Miss Minerva DH. Category:Locations